Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a nano-sheet.
Semiconductor devices, for example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), may have threshold voltages having different amplitudes (values) according to desired (and/or alternatively predetermined) regions of a substrate. Furthermore, it may be desirable to reduce the resistivity of a gate in a semiconductor device. In particular, as a semiconductor device including a nano-sheet is down-scaled, the semiconductor device may have a threshold voltage having various amplitudes (values) or reducing the resistivity of the gate may be required.